A New Life
by FoxyKit22
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry chooses to leave Europe for asylum away from the paparazzi and Death Eaters. However, was his choice of Ouran High School a smart one? Crossover between Ouran Host Club/Harry Potter. Slash.
1. A New Life

A New Life

Word Count: 1,900

Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry chooses to leave Europe for asylum away from the paparazzi and Death Eaters. However, was his choice of Ouran High School a smart one? Crossover between Ouran Host Club/Harry Potter. Slash.

AN: I hope everyone enjoys. I adore crossovers with Harry Potter and this is one that I haven't really seen before, and thought it might be fun to try out. Kudos for everyone who writes one as well.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 1: A New Life

Harry and Hermione sat back in exhaustion as they finished everything that Harry would need for his new life. Harry was leaving Hogwarts and England to move halfway around the world in order to get away from the paparazzi and errant Death Eaters who both wanted to 'talk' to him about the final defeat of the dark wizard Voldemort.

The two teens had done everything from creating papers for muggle home schooling to setting up a VISA to placing charms on Harry to block tracking spells. Harry was moving to Japan and was not planning on coming back to Europe for a long time.

During this last year at Hogwarts, Harry had competed unwillingly in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and at the end of the year had once again faced the antagonist Voldemort in a battle of magic. When Harry and Cedric arrived at the graveyard, Harry knew immediately something was wrong. The fight between Harry and Voldemort, after Cedric's death and the dark wizard's resurrection, led back to Hogwarts via portkey, where the spectators watched the duel between the two. Harry's best friend, Ron, as well as many other members of the audience, was killed in one of the wayward spells flying from the two. Ron's death only helped to fuel Harry's desperation to finish the fight, and led to the defeat of the once human Tom Riddle.

Since the Last Battle, as it was called, two weeks before, Harry had been stalked and attacked and interrogated too many times to count. Dumbledore's solution was to send Harry back to the Dursely's, convinced that the blood wards would protect him from everyone. Dumbledore, of course, didn't account for the possibility of abuse from the Dursely's themselves, and Harry was left to fend for himself in his relatives' household. It took Harry only two days before he left, determined to find his own way to defend himself.

His first stop was at Gringott's, where Harry found his family fortune and inheritance waiting. It seemed almost serendipity for Harry to find out about his family's fortune when he asked to speak to a manager in private. He had only meant to find out if he could transfer funds into a muggle account, but found a whole lot more. Apparently, both his mother and his father owned international businesses. His mother's side of the family owned a muggle business known as Avant-garde that researched and created the newest technology on the market for just about every industry possible. Avant-garde worked with other corporations like Lockey and had customers that included major governments and companies around the world. His father's side of the family was big into the politics of the wizarding world, being on both the British High Council and as a representative lord at the International Congress of Magical States. In addition to that, the Potter family also owned Elixir, a research company that specialized in medical research for the wizarding world.

Knowing he would be found if he stayed in Diagon Alley for too long, Harry then rented a room at a 5 star hotel in the center of London using fake paperwork, where he proceeded to call Hermione for help. The two had spent the last three days planning and executing the Hide Harry Operation, or H2O as they had jokingly begun to call it.

The plan was to hide Harry in the muggle world that would coincide with an education that both he and his businesses would benefit from. The two had looked all around the world before stumbling upon the Ouran High School in Japan. The two looked up all the information on the place and everything seemed to be exactly what they were looking for: a good school that would respect privacy and at the same time would offer courses and relationships for heirs to large international businesses.

And so the execution of the plan began. They created the needed paperwork proving that he was a muggle home schooled student. They completed an application for the school, set up a date to take the entrance exam, and even pre-paid the tuition in full in an unspoken statement saying that he had the money to fit in. They set up a flight in a private jet to Japan, rented a penthouse apartment, hired a chauffeur, took a crash course in the Japanese language and culture with the help of a wit-sharpening potion and a memory potion. They opened a secret bank account in Japan and made fake paper trails around the world, even going as far as to plan fake news reports of his appearance in different countries for later. They bought various magical books, set up magical home schooling paperwork, and secretly met with both boards of trustees and representative standing in for him in the wizarding politics to talk with them and create a correspondence for later. And finally, they fixed Harry's eyes so that he no longer needed glasses and started him on a diet and exercise plan in addition to potion's that would help him overcome his results from malnutrition.

"So, you sure you really want to do this, Harry?" asked Hermione after a moment of silence, looking to the boy next to her.

"I've never been surer of anything else in my life, Hermione. This summer is the first time I have chosen what to do with my life instead of letting someone else decide", Harry answered back. He sent her a questioning glance, before asking, "This whole time we've set this up and _now_ you're asking me if this is a good idea?"

Hermione was silent for a minute. "You're my little brother, Harry. The sibling that I've never had." Harry nodded in agreement; he felt the same. "This is what you want, and I don't want to take that away from you…but I just can't help but to feel that I'm losing you too. I will be losing both of my boys."

Harry turned away. He knew exactly what she was talking about. With the death of Ron, the two of them had fallen into grievance. Harry had yet to forgive himself for Ron's murder, or for anyone else's that day, feeling that it was his fault for leading Voldemort back to Hogwarts before defeating him. The night after the Last Battle, while most were celebrating, Harry and Hermione had spent the night in the Quidditch pitch crying and grieving for the lost piece of their trio.

He turned back to Hermione. "You won't ever lose me, Hermione. You can visit me all the time, and we will write to each other everyday, and I'll come to visit you once everything has settled down and everyone is off my back." He hugged her to his chest and she snuggled into his warmth in a copy of that night.

"What are you going to do about Sirius and Remus?" Hermione asked leaning backward, getting back on track.

"I already have this planned out. By the time everything is settled in Japan, Dumbledore will no doubt figure out that I have left my relative's once again, and might give me a few days before looking for me at which point he will probably notice that I have officially dropped out of Hogwarts and am classified in the ministry as a home schooled student." Harry answered.

Hermione frowned. "Yeah, I know. That is when he will send out his own minions trying to track you down, which is where I come in. I have to watch him and the English wizarding world closely, making sure that they don't figure anything out."

Harry smiled. "Exactly, Hermione. So that whole time he will most likely be monitoring all of my friends and family, especially Sirius and Remus expecting that I am either with them, or will tell them where I am."

"I'm still not with you, Harry. How are you going to get around Dumbledore?" Hermione questioned a little confused.

"Well, I figured this all out two days ago, and while you were talking to my bank representative, I went online and created email addresses for them as well as a muggle box at a post office under their name. I sent them both owls already telling them about them anonymously. After a while, Remus' curiosity will overrule any of his doubts and he will check one of the two, by which time, I will have sent both them and you an email that I landed safely and am fine." Harry stated a little pleased with himself.

"How do you know that they won't tell Dumbledore about the odd mail?" Hermione continued.

"Well, if I know Sirius at all, he is most likely pissed with Dumbledore for not allowing him to see me after the Third Task and is not cooperating with him. Remus, who is most likely with Sirius, will be a little suspicious but won't be able to say anything o Dumbledore either since Sirius will force him to ignore Dumbledore too." Harry said, smirking.

Hermione quieted down again. The plan seemed a little risky and based off of too many guesses for her tastes, but it always worked perfectly well like that when it came to Harry, so she let it go.

"Well at least I won't be the only one having to keep this secret. I might have burst if I didn't have anyone around here to talk to about this. Plus, they can help me a lot when it comes to making sure no one finds out where you are." Hermione said at last.

"Well, if you ever need more help or someone else to talk to, remember the twins are definitely on our side, as are Neville and Luna Lovegood. So you can always tell them if you need to." Harry told her relaxing and closing his eyes.

"I don't understand how you and Luna hit it off so well, but I suppose that will always be a mystery." Hermione said laughing a little bit. A thought occurred to her, and she grinned a little bit. "Though I do have a theory."

"Oh?" Harry asked, opening one eye.

"I think you both agree that the guys from the ads in her father's magazine look incredibly hot upside down." Hermione said, giggling, poking him in the side, and jumping up to run away.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, jumping after her, sending her a fake glare. "I'm beginning to regret coming out to you first."

He finally caught up to her, and pounced, sending them both to the ground in a tickle fight. When it got to the point, where neither could breathe from laughing so hard, they both stopped and lay next to each other breathing heavily.

"I'm going to miss this." Harry said, quietly when he caught his breath. He turned over to face her. "Will you stay tonight and watch a movie with me?"

Hermione looked up at his questioning face, seeing the unsure little boy in him come out. He looked vulnerable and scared of what this new part of his life was going to be like, away from everything he had ever known. It made her heart twist. "Of course, Harry. I'll tell my parents that I'm staying over at one of my muggle friend's house."

He smiled heart wrenchingly. "Thanks, Hermione. What am I ever going to do without you?"

Hermione was quiet for a bit, before giggling softly. "You'll get yourself a sexy boyfriend."

"Hermione!"

AN: Hmm. Not very long, but I suppose it will do for now. Please review! And critique. It helps with my writing.


	2. Welcome to Japan

A New Life

A New Life

Word Count: 3,905

Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry chooses to leave Europe for asylum away from the paparazzi and Death Eaters. However, was his choice of Ouran High School a smart one? Crossover between Ouran Host Club/Harry Potter. Slash.

AN: Thanks to **Dreamspirit5** for my first review; I was hoping that I would be able to make it believable. I want to keep Harry mostly in character, which you will hopefully see in this new chapter. Also, thanks to **Quidditch-What a wonderful word** who enjoys the crossover fandom as much as I do, and **Hope Night** for giving me encouragement to continue. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed or added my story as a favorite.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

00000000000000

Chapter 2: Welcome to Japan

Harry stepped off his private jet, shaking hands and thanking the pilot, before walking over to where a limo was waiting for him. Next to limo was a tall, muscular man in a black suit with dark glasses who looked more like a body guard than a chauffeur like Harry guessed he was.

"Hello, you must be Kato-san. I'm Potter Harry", Harry said as he bowed slightly, as he was told to do by Hermione.

"Hello, Potter-dono. I am Kato Makoto", the man said respectfully, bowing down lower than Harry. The dono honorific and the bow to a superior made Harry cringe a little bit; apparently this man knew what the Potter name was in the magical world.

"No need to refer to me as dono, Kato-san. Actually, I would prefer if you didn't. I'm trying to keep a low profile here in Japan, especially in the magical realm, and any mention of my family's title will be counterproductive", Harry explained, as his two flight attendants rushed to put everything from the plane into the car. He turned to the two workers, seeing them struggle with one of his three multi-compartment trunks. He stepped up to the two and helped push it into the back of the car. "There you go. Thanks!" Harry said when the two turned to look at who helped them with wide eyes.

"Shall we depart, Potter-sama?" Makoto asked, opening the car door for the boy.

Harry smiled at the man in black, nodding. "Yes. That would be great. Please take me to my apartment. Thanks", Harry stated as he slid into the car.

Makoto closed the door behind him, and looked up at the two flight attendants still standing there. The driver waved them off, before getting into the front seat. He knew why the two plane workers stared at the boy in shock, and why he himself was a little surprised. It wasn't everyday that people in jobs like theirs would find a teen that was the head of a huge international corporation that would 'lower' himself to help out his employees. Being from a magical family himself, Makoto also knew that the boy was the famous defeater of a dark wizard, hero to millions, lord in the English Magical Ministry, and head of TWO huge corporations. That knowledge just made the small gesture stand out even more. The dark panel between the front seat and the back seat slid down and Makoto looked back to the boy sitting, looking uncomfortable and not touching anything.

Harry, who had been sitting in the back feeling incredibly uncomfortable, smiled as the panel was fully gone from view. He had been sitting in the back, silent, and decided that his new driver, Makoto, would be a perfect person to talk to.

"Kato-san, are you a wizard?" Harry asked loud enough to be heard.

The dark man in the front shook his head lightly. "No, Potter-sama. I have the ability to do magic, but I do not have the ability to control it fully. I have small accidental magical bouts, but nothing like what I'm sure you could do."

Harry frowned. "Then how did you know about my family's title in the magical world? Is your family magical?" Harry asked, not wanting the car to go silent.

"Yes. My mother's side of the family is a magical family, but my siblings and I are all untrained, like myself, or have no magical abilities. We do, however, practice certain skills that do not need exact magic, like potion-making, divination, astronomy, and martial arts", Makoto answered from the front.

"Wait, martial arts is a form of magic?" Harry questioned, intrigued.

The previously stoic man laughed a little at Harry's blatant curiosity. "Yes, especially defensive martial arts that incorporates the redirecting of the opponent's force, like ki, chakra, or magic away from you." The man watched the boy's eyes widen and then glint with understanding and desire. "I could teach you if you want", Makoto offered, guessing at the boy's thoughts.

Harry's eyes widened even further and a smile broke out on his face. "Really! That would be amazing. I would pay you more for it. Do you think I would be good at it?" Harry's excitement shone through as his speed of his speech increased.

Makoto laughed again. "Yes. I have no doubt that you will be a natural at it. Jujutsu and Aikido, which I will teach you, both were originally created by and for those with magical ability."

The car went quiet as the two thought about what was said. Makoto was realizing that this boy was going to be different than any other employers that he had ever had. Harry was just grateful that there would be somebody in his new life that would be constant and who he would be able to talk to about magic. The rest of the car ride was spent with Makoto showing Harry landmarks around the city as the sun set.

When the car stopped, Harry was surprised to find himself in front of a huge hotel with 3 staff waiting on hand. As soon as the door opened and Harry stepped out, one of the workers was on him like a bee to honey.

"Hello, Potter-sama. Welcome to the Grand Hyatt in Tokyo. My name is Ito Kenji and I will be a part of your private staff during your stay here", the man said very fast, nervously. He gestured to the two others who were dragging Harry's trunks out of the car, "And these are Sato Teru and Endo Koichi. They make up the other two thirds of your private staff."

Harry looked at the man standing in front of him. The man was short, not even at Harry's height of 5 foot, 4 inches (or 163 cm), had light brown hair, and glasses. He was holding an agenda of sorts and seemed to be some type of manager. Harry assumed that the man knew of his family's reputation in the business world, and that was what led the intelligent and confident-looking man to be nervous around him. Sato-san was young, a little bit taller than Harry, and more muscular, with light blonde hair and an easy smile. Endo-san was extremely tall, at least over 6 feet, and had dark red hair and dark black eyes. Harry quickly memorized their faces and names, before bowing slightly and smiling at them.

"Hello, Ito-san, Sato-san, Endo-san. Thank you for your welcome. I'm very pleased to be here in Japan", he said, smiling at the three of them. He frowned at the heavy trunks being pulled out of the car. "Do you need any help with my stuff? I feel rather bad forcing everyone to lug them everywhere."

The young blonde laughed in delight. "Usually it is us asking if the client needs help, not the other way around. Do not fret cutie, Koi-chan and I can handle anything you _thrust_ at us." He finished winking. A soft groan made Harry turn to Kenji, who had dropped his face into his hands and was shaking his head. It made Harry feel as if he was missing something.

"I would like to get to my room as soon as possible. I'm rather tired from my flight and I have my entrance exam for Ouran tomorrow", Harry said politely.

"Straight to the bedroom, that's my kind of guy", Teru laughed again, before turning and leading the way with one of the carts of luggage. The quiet Koichi followed in a more sedate manner, leaving Harry and Kenji to follow. Harry thanked Makoto for the ride and put his number on speed dial of his new phone, telling him that he would call early the next day.

When Harry reached his floor, his mouth dropped open in amazement. The apartment was bigger than his relatives' downstairs. It was bigger that the Gryffindor common room and dorms. The whole place gleamed with glass, expensive stuff, and new technology. It was actually one of the reasons why he was able to get the room for a reasonable price- his mother's company Avant-garde supplied the hotel line with all of their technology. He watched as Teru and Koichi walked around the place as if they owned it, completely familiar with the surrounding. Harry wasn't sure if he would ever be able to do that in a place so…so rich, though he assumed that he would _have_ to get used to it.

"This is the living room with the couch space for about 15. In here you have one of the 43 inch flat-screen televisions with cable and satellite, DVD player, kitchenette in the corner, iPod docking station, surround sound stereo system, and minibar", Kenji explained as he walked through the room. He walked into the bedroom, continuing, "Here is the bedroom. In here you have the other 43-inch television, separate sitting area though that doorway, large safe, and two plush king beds with cashmere sheets. The walk-in closet is that door right there and has robes in there for you." He opened a door that led to the master bathroom. "This is the master bath. It has a jetted spa tub with neck massager, rain shower, one of the 13-inch televisions, and hair dryer." He walked through a doorway leading next to the bedroom. "This is the full kitchen. It has a separate entrance in the back, coffee-maker, and mineral water." Through another doorway. "This is the dining room. It seats eight." They walked back into the living room through another doorway, and across to the other side. "This door leads to the separate work area. It has an oversized desk and in-room fax machine." He opened another door. "This is the guest bath with has a shower and the other 13 inch television. Both bathrooms are stocked with multiple plush towels." Finally he led Harry out through glass doors to the terrace. "As you can see, out here you have one of the highest views of the city, as well as an outdoor heated swimming pool." He led Harry back to the main living room before finishing. "The apartment comes equipped with dual line phones, voicemail, high-speed internet access, individual air conditioning control, and 24-hour room service. All the windows open partially and come with full blackout blinds."

When Kenji had finished, Harry was sure his jaw was on the ground. He had never been in a room so lavish, even when he stayed at the 5 star hotel in London. He turned to the three near the entrance, who were watching his expressions with amusement.

"What do you call this?' Harry asked in wonder, looking around.

"Prosperity", Koichi answered.

"Any guy you want", Teru added on.

"The Presidential Suite", Kenji finished, dragging the two others out with him. "Good night Potter-sama." And he closed the door. Harry, who was too exhausted to explore the new place, immediately went to the bedroom and fell asleep.

The next day, Harry woke up bright and early in order to take his entrance exams. It was going to be done at an off-site office, so that Harry wouldn't have to deal with the students already in the academy while he was taking the test. Harry quickly ate breakfast at the restaurant on the ground floor, and called Makoto to pick him up. As he sat in the back seat, Harry thought about his new prolific life in Japan, and how people would come to see him. It would undoubtedly be uncomfortable for him, a boy who grew up in a cupboard and was a servant in his own home.

"Kato-san, can you use –san or –kun when you refer to me? I feel kind of awkward when you use the honorific –sama", Harry asked from the back.

Makoto sighed a little bit. This boy was charming and charismatic, but he was naïve about his own life. "I am sorry Potter-sama, but it would be improper for me as your employee and as a person from a lower class to refer to you as anything but –sama or –dono."

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Can you at least call me by my first name?" Harry questioned.

"Of course, Harry-sama. I only needed your permission", Makoto smiled back to him from the mirror. The two were silent, before Makoto interrupted, "When would you like to start training in martial arts, Harry-sama?"

"After I start school. I want to make sure that I will have time for everything I need to for both school and my parents' businesses. I also have to keep up to date with my representative for my place on the British High Council and the International Congress of Magical States. But if I am correct in my judgments, I will most likely have time during the weekends and after school at least two days a week", Harry replied, thinking about how much he would have to get done from half a world away. "What am I to call you when we are training, Kato-san?" Harry asked after a while.

"You may call me Kato-sensei, or Makoto-sensei during training, but only during training", Makoto stressed. He didn't want his young patron to be taken advantage of when his kind heart was seen by those around him.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. It would be improper anywhere else", Harry confirmed his understanding, rolling his eyes. Makoto laughed. It seemed like Harry was on the right track to be a great leader in both the business and political world.

They arrived at the testing location after a few minutes. It was just a normal office building and didn't seem to be used for much except for paperwork and testing. Harry entered the building confidently and was quickly led to a comfortable room with a desk set up for him, paper, pencils, and calculator already supplied. He didn't have to wait long before a handsome man walked into the room.

"Hello, Potter-kun. I am Suou Yuzuru, and I am the superintendent of Ouran High School. I have come to wish you good luck on your exam. Our school would be thrilled to have you as one of our students", the man said kindly, smiling at the black-haired boy. A woman came into the room with the test in hand. "Looks like your exam is here. We will call you when we get your results, which should be sometime around 5 today, and if you pass, which I am sure you will, I will have your schedule ready for you tomorrow. I assume you have means to procure a uniform?" At Harry's nod he continued. "Then once again, best of luck. I'll talk to you later."

The test itself didn't take very long, and Harry was feeling confident after he had completed it. The past four years of Hogwarts, Hermione had forced him to continue his muggle education with her, probably even going above his current level, if he knew anything about Hermione. After thanking the testing instructor, Harry left to go pick up some lunch. He and Makoto went out to a small sushi vendor where they talked of everything from politics to dreams of the future to family and friends.

"I am the youngest of my family. The oldest is my brother Tetsuo. He doesn't have any magical ability at all, but he is the best with potions since he has an amazing memory and no magic of his own to disrupt the magic of the brew. Then I have two older sisters, Hana and Keiko. The two are both really great at astronomy and divination. I excel at martial arts, even having trained under a Haninozuka, but I don't think I would be anywhere without my older siblings", Makoto described as the two ate their lunch.

Harry smiled. "My best friend, Hermione, is like an older sibling, and I can definitely say that I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her help." Harry's smile turned a little remorseful as he thought of his best friend, but he pushed it away to question Makoto. "What's it like being the youngest?"

"Hmmm. Well I like it since they were the ones that made me constantly push myself to be better than I was, but I do know that many people do not enjoy being the youngest at all, especially in the business world." Makoto thought for a second to create a scenario when he saw Harry's questioning glance. "If you, for instance, had an older brother, let alone two or more, there would be the chance that you wouldn't inherit anything from your parents. If there is anything scarier for some of those high class heirs, it would be not gaining any recognition from their parents. It might seem a little high strung at times, but in the end it is completely understandable. Not inheriting would be like a parent saying they weren't proud of their child. Some will do anything to gain the attention of their parents and work the hardest out of any of their siblings to prove themselves, but a lot of times in the end it is all for naught."

"That is terrible. If my parents were alive, I don't think I would be able to stand them not being proud of me", Harry exclaimed with a small gasp.

"Hmmm. Do you have anyone else who is like family?' Makoto questioned.

"Well, my godfather Sirius and his best friend Remus are like fathers to me. Sirius is the ones with the crazy plans, and Remus is the one with the patience and intelligence enough to stop him. Or, at least most of the time. Then there is Neville, who was a classmate of mine, and Luna who I met by accident last year. They are like those weird cousins everyone has. My best friend, Ron, was killed in the battle last year. He was like a brother to me. His own brothers are now mine as well; Bill, Charlie, and the twins, Fred and George. The last two have been extremely close recently, when they found out that I could tell them apart", Harry explained with a grin on his face.

Makoto looked a little bit confused. "Why would being able to tell them apart make them close?"

Harry laughed. "Because they won't leave me alone anymore. Even their mother was never able to tell them apart, and so I think after a while they just gave up on anybody being able to do so. They don't really help anybody along though; they talk together or split up their sentences, and so even their personalities get mixed sometimes. But if I was to judge them, I would say that George was one percent more intelligent than Fred. George is more of the protector in their relationship, while Fred is rash. The two of them are completely daft though, so it's still hard to tell."

The two finished their lunch off and thanked the cook, before heading back to the hotel. Harry thanked Makoto for the ride and told him to be prepared to drive him to Ouran the next day. When Harry reached his apartment floor, he went straight to his trunks and started unpacking, looking for his state-of-the-art laptop from his company. Pulling it out of one of the trunks, he went as far as he could away from any magical items to turn it on. It was something that he was planning on researching to fix; bringing together both of his parent's companies to research possible combinations for magic and technology, or perhaps even creating a whole new research facility.

He quickly logged on and went to his email site, writing a letter that would be sent to Hermione, Sirius, and Remus.

_Hey you three,_

_It's Harry. I'm doing fine and I'm safe. My flight was too long, even with the super-fast jet from Avant-garde. _

_To Hermione, my driver is perfect. You picked well. He's from a magical family, but isn't a wizard himself. He's going to teach me Jujutsu and Aikido. Did you know that they were made by wizards? __He's says I'll be a natural at it. I hope I don't make too much a fool out of myself. The entrance exam was pretty easy, but I think that is your doing. I don't think I even want to know how much I learned under your strict tutelage. I should be starting Ouran tomorrow with any luck, though. I should find out later today._

_To Sirius, if you have found out that I'm missing by now, don't worry I'm safe. If this email has informed that I am missing, then don't worry I am also safe. I needed to get away from everything and everyone in England and control my life for once. I think you out of everyone will understand why I ran away, and it seems like my father has helped in my escape just as much as yours when you were my age, even from the grave. The inheritances from both his company and my mother's have granted me freedom that I have longed for for most of my life. _

_To Remus, thank you for being so curious. I know you will be the one to find this first. I am in Tokyo, Japan and am hiding in the muggle world. No doubt Dumbledore will be freaking out about my escape from his marionette strings and will come to you and Sirius for help. I'm asking both of you to keep my secret and help me prolong my absence if necessary, by leading Dumbledore astray. Hermione has all the answers if you need them from her, as she is the one that helped me achieve this. _

_I love all of you, and miss you tons. I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love, Harry_

The next few hours was spent drawing runes around the apartment that would hide any magic traces from alerting the Ministry and would set up safe-guards that would prevent muggles from seeing anything they wouldn't normally see. Harry was planning on keeping most of his magical books and supplies hidden in his trunks when they were not in use, but if he were ever to leave something out, notice-me-not charms and invisibility spells would spring into place as soon as a muggle crossed the doorstep.

Harry wasn't very proficient in runes yet, but he knew enough of the basics to set up an elementary ward like that. Fearing for his life during the Tri-wizard Tournament, Harry and Hermione had researched every type of magic possible and taught themselves enough to get by.

Harry's next order of business was to unpack all of his clothes and daily items from his trunks. Using his wand this time, Harry magicked his possessions to their places; putting clothes in the closet, muggle books on the shelves in the office, and pictures around the apartment in order to make it homier. A call from the apartment phone rang as he completed his move-in. Knowing of only one person who knew the apartment number, Harry picked up the phone, readying to hear if he got into Ouran.

There was a moment of silence, before Harry had a huge grin spread across his face. He thanked the person on the other line profusely, and set down the phone. He would be an Ouran student tomorrow.

0000000000

AN: I like this length a lot more. The apartment is real; you can look it up online and has all the specifications that I mentioned. I thought it was freaking amazing. I probably won't be able to get to another chapter in a while. I'm moving into my dorm tomorrow, and then classes start later this week. So please bear with me. Thanks! Please review..


	3. Ouran Academy

A New Life

A New Life

Word Count:

Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry chooses to leave Europe for asylum away from the paparazzi and Death Eaters. However, was his choice of Ouran High School a smart one? Crossover between Ouran Host Club/Harry Potter. Slash.

AN: Wow, thanks for all the reviews and the favorites. You guys are basically fueling me on. **Hope Night**, Teru has become one of my favorite characters now. I wasn't really planning on having anybody like him, but I think he'll make life away from the school interesting for Harry. **Fading Background**, thanks for the review! I hope it becomes one of your favorites as well. I have two other stories I am working on, but this one is definitely my favorite as of right now. **Hcate**, I'm glad you are enjoying my story, because I love writing it. I assume 'the chosen one' is referring to the pairing. As of right now, I have no idea who I want to pair Harry with. I also want to bring Hermione and maybe the twins in later in the story, so I might want to save a pairing for them as well. And don't worry, I'm not really one for a super-Harry, but I needed him to have a little more skills than normal if I wanted to make this work. **Dreamsprite5**, I am trying to keep Harry from having too many skills, but at the same time I need him to be a little more intelligent than he is in the books. He just finished his fourth year, so he is fourteen, which means that he is turning 15 in the upcoming July- I needed him to be the right age for Ouran. And the martial arts training came out of no where- I hope my muse knows what it's doing.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

00000000000

Chapter 3: Ouran Academy

Harry arrived at Ouran Private High School with an hour to spare. He had decided the night before that it would be important to be there early enough to talk to the superintendent once again, before exploring the school and learning the map. He sleepily stepped out of the car wearing his outrageously expensive uniform and waved goodbye to Makoto as he drove off. Harry turned to the gates and took his first look at the school. His first impression was that it looked to be everything one would expect from a private school for rich people. The place was huge, bright white, and seemed to glow. It certainly wasn't a castle, but it's perfectly manicured grounds seemed just as extensive as Hogwart's, bar the Black Lake.

Harry stepped inside and followed what seemed to be the main walkway through some arches into a courtyard. The courtyard was divided into many different sections of grass and tree gardens, with places to sit and relax. Across from where he entered was what looked to him like a church with a mini Big Ben as its steeple. The place looked like everything he was hoping for; a place to relax and mould into the crowd.

He slowly made a full turn, staring at the encompassing building, trying to guess where the main office was located. His presumption was that it was in the large church-like building in front of him, but he didn't want to make a fool out of himself by getting lost if it wasn't. Footsteps behind him made him turn back around to face the way he came. A girly looking boy came walking up, and as the person got closer, Harry guessed that she was a girl. The manner in which the person walked and the soft features of her face all pointed to the more delight of the sexes, but Harry supposed he could be wrong. After all, Malfoy was rather girly looking as well and it could just be something that rich people grew up to look like, having never worked a day in their life.

However, wanting to know where the office was, Harry took a gander. "Excuse me, miss. Can you please help me?"

The person looked up, showing a tad bit of surprise, but answered leading Harry to believe that his guess what correct. "Yes. What do you need help with?"

Harry smiled in relief, and bowed to the girl. "Hello, my name is Potter Harry; I am a new student at this school. I just transferred today. I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the head office."

"Hello, Potter-san. I am Fujioka Haruhi", Haruhi replied with a light smile.

Harry grinned back. The girl didn't seem to be stuck up at all like he was thinking might happen. "Please, call me Harry. I am going to be your classmate after all!"

Haruhi stared at the attractive boy in front of her. He didn't seem to be like any of the other rich bastards that went here. She vaguely wondered if he could also be a scholarship student, but it didn't seem too likely in her opinion. She nodded her head at his request. "Ok, Harry-kun. And you may call me Haruhi. Would you like me to show you where the office is?"

"Yes, that would be fantastic, Haruhi-chan", Harry replied, following the girl towards the building in front of them. He looked the girl up and down. She was very pretty and nice, but he didn't understand why she was wearing a boy's uniform and referred to herself using 'ore'. "If I may ask, Haruhi-chan, why do you not wear a girl's uniform? And why do you call yourself a boy?"

Haruhi turned around, with a small smile on her face. "It's a long story. Certainly too long for the journey to the head office, but I must ask for you to refer to me as a boy as well."

Harry tilted his head in question, but nodded. "Maybe you can tell me the story another time then", he stated as they slowed down near large double doors. He bowed slightly again, before catching her hand and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Thank you for your time."

He walked into the head office and only had to wait a few seconds before he was shuffled into the superintendent's room. The handsome man was sitting in a winged plush chair and behind him was a large window that overlooked the courtyard. Harry bowed to the man in greeting.

"Hello again, Suou-sama. It is nice to see you once more", Harry said with a smile when he raised his head. The man nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I am pleased to see you as well. Especially here at Ouran." He handed Harry two papers. "This is your class schedule and a general map of the grounds. You will be in Grade 10, Class A, which is located here on the map." He pointed out a place that Harry quickly memorized. "School ends at 3:30, but I would like you to stop by after school so that I can see how you day went."

Harry nodded and was dismissed to do as he pleased until the start of class. Looking around the ostentatious hallway, Harry gaped a little bit at his surroundings. The place was probably only incredibly large because they had so much space everywhere. The ceiling was vaulted and had chandeliers hanging and professional murals painted every 100 meters. The walls were off-white and had gold inlay through out them that was only interrupted by floor to ceiling windows every now and then. The floor was even luxurious with a plush red carpet. Harry couldn't believe that he didn't notice any of this while he was following Haruhi. Looking around, he sighed and rolled his eyes. Rich bastards.

The next half an hour was spent walking around the campus, memorizing the map as more and more students slowly trickled in. It didn't take Harry too long, as he didn't need to know too many rooms for his first day. He mostly spent the day in the same room, while the teachers moved about. When he became tired of exploring, he found a bench in a small courtyard where he sat down and turned on his laptop, bringing up a file with multiple names on it.

Before leaving London, Hermione had researched and created a list of teenagers that went to Ouran for him, stating that he would need to know his potential clients and business partners. Harry thought it was a little ridiculous, memorizing facts about people that he didn't even know, but he had promised Hermione that he would act the little business man and learn them all. So far he had gone through almost all the heir names in his grade as well as the major names in the senior grades. He supposed a lot of the teens looked interesting, but he had rather meet them and learn who they were in person and make judgments for himself.

Before he knew it, Harry heard a bell ringing and found himself making his way once again through the gorgeous hallways toward his homeroom class. He made it with barely a minute to spare, and found the entire class already there and standing about. He quietly went over to the teacher and introduced himself as he surveyed the classroom. He was delighted to find the girl he met from earlier in his homeroom. He had to do a double glance at the two boys she was talking to. They seemed like two more copies of the Weasley twins, which just shouldn't happen in his mind.

As the last bell rang, the class quieted down and everyone turned to stare at Harry in the front of the class. As instructed by the teacher, Harry introduced himself to the rest of the students, hating the stares and looks that were sent his way, and sat down in the empty seat behind Haruhi. He sent Haruhi a quick grin and she sent her own smile back. Harry turned his attention to the teacher who was giving out other announcements, but not before catching a significant look between the Weasley look-alikes, who if he was correct were the Hitachiin twins.

As the beginning of the day progressed, Harry learned that his previous assessment of his muggle education and how far Hermione made the two learn was mostly correct. He knew more in math and science than what his fellow classmates did, but he lacked knowledge in history and literature, enough that he knew that he would have to work hard to keep up with everyone.

One thing that was bothering Harry was his inability to move around a lot during the day. He was used to walking to each new classroom and teacher during the day, and not the teachers walking to him. By the time lunch came, Harry could barely hold himself back from running out of the classroom just to see different scenery. He quickly got his gourmet lunch from the café, before heading back to the classroom; he wanted to go over more of the list on his laptop. When he opened the door he saw Haruhi sitting on the window sill with her own homemade lunch.

"Hello, Haruhi-chan. I hope I'm not interrupting", Harry said, scratching the back of his head.

"No, Harry-kun. Please, come in", she replied with a smile. Haruhi opened her bento box and frowned.

"Is there a problem?' Harry asked kindly, seeing her expression.

Haruhi looked up and shook her head thinking. "No, I just picked up my father's lunch instead of my own. I don't usually like tofu like my father, but I suppose I can eat it for today."

Harry looked down at his own huge plate of various cuisines, then over to the lunchbox in front of the girl. "Would you like to share with me? I'm not going to be able to eat all of this, and I would hate for it to go to waste." Haruhi was surprised at the boys offer, but nodded in thanks. The last time she was able to enjoy such food was a week and a half ago when Hikaru and Kaoru were in their fake fight.

"So you think you have enough time to tell me about the whole you as a boy thing now?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

Elsewhere, in the student cafeteria, 6 handsome boys were sitting down to their own lunch.

"Milord! There's a new boy in our class, and we think he is trying to steal Haruhi!" the two twins exclaimed to their King.

"WHAT!?" a yell came from one of the handsome blonde guys at the table.

"Who is it?" Kyoya questioned calmly.

"Some foreigner name Potter Harry", Hikaru said, clearly upset that someone had butted into his toy's life. "He _smiled_ at her."

"Forgive me, but how does a smile constitute him 'stealing' her?" Kyoya inquired, trying to think of where he had heard that name before. He looked over to his friend, Tamaki, who was slumped in his chair looking dejected.

"Because he is totally hot!" Kaoru said angered, which gained him a few looks from his fellow Host Club members and a wail from their King. "Dark, wild hair, indescribably green eyes, charming smile- the works. Why are we not doing anything about this!?"

"Does he even know she's a girl?" Kyoya questioned, starting to get a little peeved at not being able to remember where he had previously heard the name.

Everyone seemed to quiet down from their chaos to think about what the Shadow King asked, before a exclaimed whisper came from the King. "He's gay!" Kyoya shook his head; that was not quite what he had in mind when he asked that question, but the rest of the club seemed to agree with Tamaki, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Where is he now?" Tamaki asked, scouring the rest of the student cafeteria, looking for the vile daughter stealer.

Hikaru and Kaoru leaned back, mocking look on their faces. "He's not here. He left as soon as he got his food. Probably back in the classroom, hiding", the two explained together.

It took all of about 30 seconds for the twins and Tamaki to understand what that meant.

"Haruhi!"

"So let me get this straight. You broke a vase, causing the Host Club to force you to work for them, had to cut your hair because some kid got gum caught in it, lost your contacts, leading you to look and dress and call yourself a guy in order to earn back the money from the previously mentioned broken vase. Is that right?" Harry asked laughing.

"That's pretty much it", Haruhi said smiling at Harry's infectious laugh.

"And you do this with two seniors, one who looks like a little boy and the other who doesn't really talk, a drama queen who calls himself King and calls you his daughter, a cold bastard who is the Shadow King, and the twins who use so-called 'brotherly love' to make girls swoon", Harry looked at her for confirmation.

"Yep", she nodded.

"And you are doing this suspecting that half of the guys in the club are actually gay, but you, the one who is entirely straight, are the only one actually flirting and courting with people of the same sex." Haruhi laughed a little at the last part. Harry looked at her with wide eyes and shook his head, "And I thought I had bad luck. We are two peas in a pod, you and I. Fate's a home-wrecking bitch."

Haruhi giggled at the boy's statement. "I suppose that's one way to put it." The two of them, once they had started getting into their conversation, hit it off extremely well. Haruhi didn't understand why she felt so comfortable with the new boy, but he said that he was so comfortable with her because she reminded him of a friend back home. She supposed that could be why they felt like old friends. She never really had any close friends before because everything in her life was aimed at her ambition to become a lawyer and she never really cared about the people aspect.

Outside, 6 boys were standing near the door listening to the two of them. The words were muffled, but they could distinctly make out Haruhi's laugh, something they hadn't heard a lot of. They were all silent, each in there own thoughts, but after seeing the boy's appearance they could all understand why the twins would feel threatened by the foreigner- his look was on level with most of the club's members. From the smallest boy, a soft question was asked, "Is Haru-chan going to leave us, Takashi-kun?" A quiet grunt that seemed to signify I-don't-know was his only answer, and cued the adorable blonde boy's eyes tearing up.

After lunch, Harry felt on top of the world. He had found his Hermione here. She was smart, witty, dry, and seemed to put up with boys a lot better than most girls her age. Harry knew that if the two ever met, they would enjoy each other's company. The feeling lasted him throughout the day, and even the twin's glare could not make him feel worse. And although Harry wasn't sure if his life was going to be any quieter if he was to guess from Haruhi's story, he was finally feeling like he made the right decision to move to Japan. Haruhi was his newest and closest friend in Ouran so far and he was planning on helping her out.

After school, while Harry met with the superintendent once again, to discuss his first day at Ouran, Haruhi was being interrogated by the boys in the Host Club about her new 'friend'.

"So who's the new boy, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, trying to sound suave.

Haruhi didn't stop with her decorating. Today they were going to cosplay as an Arabian kingdom. "Hmm? Oh, you mean Harry-kun?"

"Yes, I mean Harry-kun", Tamaki said; losing his cool immediately, voice almost a yelp at –kun.

"Oh, well, we met this morning. He didn't know where the Head Office was so I showed him, and later I found out that he is in my class. We shared a lunch together as well", Haruhi explained. The collective thought of 'Shared!" went through the minds of the boys listening, and a squeak came from the king.

"But…but", Tamaki stammered, reaching for any excuse to separate the new friends. "But he obviously likes you!"

"That's good, I like him too", Haruhi said unruffled. When Tamaki fell over in a faint it became the twins turn.

"But he's gay!"

Haruhi turned to face them with a serious, thoughtful look on her features. "Hmmm, maybe." The twins started to do a victory dance… "But I still like him" and they fell flat on their faces. Haruhi ever calm and oblivious turned and walked toward the curtained area that acted as the changing room, outfit in hand.

By the time Haruhi was dressed and emerged from the dressing room, Kyoya had called in some favors and had two Class D boys waving large feather fans at the now conscious Tamaki, trying to cool him down. Then again, it could have been for the theme that day as well, Haruhi thought. The twins, who were near the king, were sitting next to each other looking sullen and pouting slightly. Kyoya looked peeved at having to call in favors at all, glasses glinting in the light. Mori looked unchanged as ever, but was in the process of calming his cousin, who was trembling and upset for some reason that Haruhi didn't know. She sighed; somehow this was going to be her fault. She didn't know why she dealt with this sometimes…no wait; she had the vase to pay back. That's right.

A soft knock at the door sprung everybody back to normal and into their practiced places. By the time the door opened and a young boy's head popped around the corner everybody was in character, except for Haruhi who hadn't moved at all.

"Welcome!"

When they realized it wasn't their clients, most of them dropped their guises. "What it's just a kid?" "And a boy too." The twins said, bored. Haruhi just continued to stand there, feeling out of place like normal, as she listened to the boy's proposition to become Tamaki's apprentice and watched as Tamaki fell even more in love with his self-proclaimed title of King. Another series of knocks made everyone fly back into action and go back into character and sent the young boy, now known as Takaouji Shirou, out of the room with a note to come back the next day for training. Haruhi just observed this all blankly.

The room started to fill up with their usual customers and Haruhi went to go fulfill her duty of entertaining girls with tea, stories, and answers to silly questions. After her designations for the day were over, Haruhi started to clean up, annoyed a little bit at her contract as a Host. Although the job was easy and not as degrading as being the club's dog, Haruhi knew that it would be terribly embarrassing for everyone involved when it got out that she was a girl. A small cough interrupted her thoughts and Kyoya's voice sounded from behind her.

"It seems as if you have another designation today, Haruhi."

She turned around to find a grinning Harry standing next to Kyoya. She had to smile back. Maybe today's club activities wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Thank you Ootori-senpai", Harry smiled nodding to the older boy. Haruhi watched as Kyoya stared Harry down and how it didn't affect Harry at all. Kyoya nodded at the two of them and left. Harry turned to Haruhi and bowed, catching her hand in a kiss in reminisce of the morning. "Hello again, Haruhi-kun." The place was absolutely still for a count of two seconds before squeals and whispers from the girls broke out in a tidal wave, thinking they had just seen one attractive guy just kiss an equally attractive guy. The males in the room, however, had there jaws to the floor and were completely speechless.

"Hello, Harry-kun", Haruhi replied, ignoring the whispers and stares around her.

Harry looked her up and down, causing another wave of giggles, and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you dressed so weird?"

"The same reason why I guess you are here", Haruhi replied, sitting down.

"The vase", they answered at the same time, shooting amused looks at one another.

Harry sat down as well and Haruhi poured two cups of tea. Harry thanked her and brought the tea cup up to his mouth, leaning forward. Behind the tea cup, and without looking away, Harry murmured, "Why are they all staring?"

Haruhi looked thoughtful for a second before answering honestly, "Because they believe you are gay."

Harry's eyes widened in shock before sudden realization came over him and he burst out into pleasant laughter, causing conversations to be aimed once more at their table. "I'm sorry, it's just so funny. Out of all of your clients, I am the only one who is a different gender than you, and I'm the one accused of being gay", quieting enough at the proper places so no one would learn of his friend's secret.

Haruhi frowned lightly at his words. "I'm sorry for the accusation."

Harry laughed more, "Don't be. I _am_ gay. That's what makes it even better."

Haruhi let out a soft giggle as well when she saw the irony. It seemed as if it was meant for everyone to know that Harry was gay, even if he didn't intentionally mean for it. "Fate", Haruhi started.

Harry grinned at her. "Yeah, a real home-wrecking bitch", he finished.

When the two had calmed down and conversations around them turned elsewhere, Haruhi asked the question that had been on her mind the entire day. "I've been meaning to ask, how did you get into Ouran? Are you an heir to some mega-rich company?" she asked bluntly. Kyoya, who had heard the question from his near post, turned to listen to the answer, wanting to solve his memory dilemma with the new boy's name.

Harry looked vaguely uncomfortable at the question, but nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, something like that." At Haruhi's questioning look, Harry continued. "My mother was an Evans. Her family created the state-of-the-art technology company Avant-garde." Harry lowered his eyes to his tea cup in his hands as Haruhi nodded, somewhat in astonishment. The down-to-earth boy she had met and become fast friends with was the heir to a well-known multi-billion dollar corporation. A chocking sound brought Haruhi's attention briefly to the nearby Kyoya who looked like he wanted to hit himself with his expensive leather organizer. She looked back at Harry.

"So your parents sent you here to learn from a business focused school since you're the heir?" she asked.

Harry shifted in his seat, uneasy once again. "No. I'm the _head_ of the company. Or I will be when I choose to take over. My parents are dead."

It was a full out coughing fit this time. "Are you alright, sempai?" Haruhi asked Kyoya as Harry stared at the older boy in concern. Harry passed him a glass of water and Kyoya waved them off after a few relieving gulps. The two turned back to each other and shrugged.

"So what about you?" Harry asked, getting back on topic. "How did you get into Ouran? Why are you here?"

"Well I'm a scholarship student. Not a hot shot heir or anything like the rest of these rich bastards around here, no offense", Haruhi stated.

Harry shook his head, brushing off the comment. "None taken."

"And I am here to become a lawyer, like my mother was", Haruhi finished.

Harry nodded in understanding and mentally acknowledged the 'was'. "Then I guess we are both at Ouran for the same purpose; continuing our parents' dreams."

The two sat in silence for a while after that remark, enjoying the tea and the momentary peaceful companionship. The two's thoughts were interrupted a short while later by a calm Kyoya who didn't look as if he almost died chocking on his own spit minutes before.

"I am sorry, Potter-kun, but the club is closing for today", he said, expression hidden behind the gleam in his glasses. Harry looked around to see an almost empty room, clients already having left moments before. Kyoya continued, "However, I…we would be pleased if you returned. After all, we would all like to know about the foreigner who stole our Haruhi's heart."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Hmm, I would like to help Haruhi with her debt, but I supposed meeting my new friend's friends is important as well. I shall meet with Haruhi every other day and the rest of you guys in between", Harry planned out loud. Kyoya smirked a little; if he could create a relationship between himself and the Evans heir then his father would surely notice him. "So tomorrow I'll meet with Haninozuka-sempai and Morinozuka-sempai."

There was a slight aggravated tick in Kyoya's eyebrow as he nodded and wrote down Harry's name as a client for the following day.

"Now I must go shopping for groceries. Good day!" Harry said, before leaving.

The club was silent watching him go, each thinking that somehow he was going to become a day by day element of the club.

"Did you hear that, Takashi-kun?! Hari-chan picked us to be his next hosts!" Hunny's bubbly voice cried in delight, as he squeezed Usa-chan tighter.

"Aa."

"I think I like Hari-chan. Do you like Hari-chan, Takashi?" Hunny asked jumping onto his tall cousin's back. Tamaki and the twins looked shocked at the boy who they had thought was on their anti-Harry side.

"Aa."

"He's corrupted two more!" Tamaki yelled in fright as the twins jumped back and pointed accusingly at the pair.

"Don't say that about my new friend, Sempai. You're the only one who has corrupted others around here", Haruhi said blankly, eyes completely void of feeling. Tamaki cried in alarm before curling in upon himself in a suddenly dark corner.

0000000000000

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed! Because of your lovely reviews and adds on favorites, I couldn't pull myself away from writing another chapter for you. This is a lot more work than I would have guessed. I hope I got each personality right…. Please review!


	4. Meetings with Mori, Hanging with Hunny

A New Life

A New Life

Word Count: 6,096

Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry chooses to leave Europe for asylum away from the paparazzi and Death Eaters. However, was his choice of Ouran High School a smart one? Crossover between Ouran Host Club/Harry Potter. Slash.

AN: I'm kinda dumb. I forgot to add a few things to the last chapter. First, my word count was 4,433- which is mostly for me to know how much I'm increasing or decreasing in length. Second, if you didn't get it, then Kyoya was mad at the end (the whole tic in his eyebrow) because he was hoping to be one of the first to get to talk to Harry. Sorry, after I read back I didn't think it made too much sense. And if anyone wants to know, right now the story is about at chapter 6 in the manga.

Thanks once again for all the reviews. They make me feel warm inside and smile a lot. **Hope Night**, I'm glad that I got the characters right. I think I am pretty on track with Harry but I wasn't sure about the rest. **Quidditch-What a wonder word,** thank you so much for complimenting my story. Here's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the vote of confidence! **Dreamsprite5**, I hope everything makes sense for you now. I'll explain why Harry is younger in this chapter. **Camarts13**, **leafdrop**, **sunny smiles, animelava, LadySerenity0000, WouldYouLikeAChallenge, kperscy, honey-sempai, NaiteShyde, **and** PrincessVictoriaAnnMacBeth **thanks for reviews. You all are keeping me going. For everyone who has read but haven't reviewed, I'm going to make you review somehow- I got to think of something really good. Hmm.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

00000000000

Chapter 4: Meetings with Mori, Hanging with Hunny

When Harry left the Third Music Room, he called Makoto and was met at the front gates by a waiting limo. He smiled at the man who he had become to look to as more than just his driver. The man was technically his first friend in Japan, let alone his first magical friend in Japan, and Harry was glad to have him in his life here in Tokyo. As Harry approached the car he noticed the man shifting slightly from side to side.

"Hey, Kato-san", Harry said to the darkly dressed man.

"Hello, Harry-sama", Makoto mumbled, as he opened the door. Harry, who had not heard Makoto mumble before, shot him a curious look. "I had not heard from you immediately after school, and I became… anxious", Makoto mumbled again. Harry grasped the man's bicep lightly, smiling in thanks, and lowered himself into the car. Harry knew that Makoto wouldn't want him to say anything, but he still wanted the man to know that he appreciated the worry.

When Makoto was in the front, Harry leaned forward. "I would like to stop at a food store before we head back to the apartment, please Kato-san. I need to fill up my kitchen with some food. No where really expensive, a market will do just fine." Makoto nodded as the two took off.

It didn't take very long to arrive at a store. Harry stepped out and asked Makoto to circle around while he went shopping- he didn't really want the attention that a nice car brought to him at a small grocery store. Harry stepped into the store and grabbed a cart, knowing that he was going to buy enough to fill up an entire kitchen. He slowly walked around, placing random items in his cart, anything that caught his fancy. When he reached the coffee, he looked up to find a beautiful man with long reddish hair and a purse standing slumped in front of the stand with two different coffee cans in his hands. The man looked half asleep and in need of the product in front of him. Harry, wondering if the man was ok, asked politely, "Sir, are you ok? Do you need any help with anything?"

The man turned to Harry fast, startled. "Oh, hello. Yes, I am fine. Just tired. I have a night job, and usually don't wake up for another few hours. We don't have any coffee at home, and my daughter, who usually takes care of this, won't be home before my need for caffeine drives my insane."

Harry laughed. The man reminded him slightly of Sirius- friendly, funny, but slightly irresponsible and irritable without his daily coffee. "Perhaps you should get it before your inner beast is released", Harry chuckled.

"I would, but I don't know which type my daughter usually gets", the man admitted, showing the cans in his hands as proof.

Harry looked through the different types, not sure what many of the makers were himself. The only brand he actually knew was Nescafe, but there was another one with the Coca-Cola logo on it, named Georgia. He grabbed the two and held them out to the man. "I would probably get one of these two. If you rather have instant coffee, it's in the plastic tub next to it."

Harry watched as the man practically threw down the brands in his hand and reached for the two instant brands and hugged them to him. "Thank you so much…"

"Potter Harry", Harry offered.

"…Potter-kun. I am Fujioka Ryoji", the tired man finished in thanks.

"Fujioka? Are you related to a Fujioka Haruhi?" Harry asked surprised.

The man stood up straighter. "Why yes. She's my daughter." He looked at Harry through critical eyes, and then sudden realization seemed to spread through his expression. "You must be in the Ouran Host Club that Kyoya-kun has been telling me about. But I don't remember you in any of the pictures. You must be new- you are certainly handsome enough."

Harry shook his head, chuckling. Of course Kyoya would have communicated with Haruhi's father already. "No, I'm a customer. Haruhi's customer, actually. Today was my first day at Ouran and she was kind enough to befriend me, I thought I would return the favor by helping eliminate her debt. And please, call me Harry-kun. You are a friend's family."

"You are very kind, Harry-kun; for helping Haruhi and for helping me. You may call me Ranka-san", the man said. He pulled out paper from his purse and wrote down something, before handing it to Harry. "Here's my number in case of emergencies, or just to talk. Thank you once again for helping my family out. Please watch over Haruhi, sometimes she doesn't know when she needs to be careful." He smiled to Harry one last time, before hurrying away to pay for his caffeine-filled coffee.

Harry laughed to himself lightly. It seemed today was a great day for him for meeting new people, and they all seemed to circle around his friend Haruhi. She seemed to be a good person for him to be friends with. She was nice and was a magnet to other great people. She was witty, sometimes obliviously, and was extremely smart, something that Harry could use to his advantage. Hopefully, Haruhi would be able to help him achieve his dream and he in turn could help her.

Harry finished his shopping; filling up his cart completely and called Makoto back to help him put the multiple bags in the car. The two finished up quickly and were back on the road in no time, heading towards Harry's apartment. "Would you like to join me for dinner, Kato-san? I'm cooking." Harry asked while they were in the car.

"Thank you for the offer, Potter-sama, but I have a date tonight", Makoto said, looking into the mirror.

Harry's eyes brightened, and leaned forward in interest. "Oooooh. You never told me that there was someone special in your life."

Makoto smiled lightly. "No there is no one really. This is just another blind date with another uninteresting girl my sisters have been setting me up on. They are convinced that I can't find the girl for me before I turn 40, which is a little harsh considering I'm only 29." They both sat in silence for a little while. Harry had not realized that his driver was so young, but he supposed that the man was covered always wearing black suits and sunglasses. Makoto spoke, deciding to say what was on his mind. "There was this one girl, though, once, about a month ago. She wasn't one that I dated, but I have regretted not making her one. We met at a dance club called Magambo. Her name was Mariko. She was beautiful- long, black hair, warm eyes, amazing laugh- and she had such a great personality."

Harry frowned. "What kept you from pursuing the relationship?"

Makoto looked back into the mirror, and sighed. "We got separated near the end of the night and I never got her phone number or last name. Do you know how many Marikos are in the city of Tokyo?"

The two arrived at the apartment only a short while later and was met at the door by Harry's personal minions, as he had been calling them in his mind. "Hello Ito-san, Sato-san, and Endo-san. Can you help me with these bags?" Harry asked as they all picked up a few grocery bags, including Harry, who gained a few surprised looks for that. The four made their way up the elevator and to Harry's room. They all walked in and went about putting away the food Harry had just bought.

"Would you guys like to have dinner with me tonight? I'll cook." Harry asked when they were finished. He saw the look of polite refusal in Kenji's eyes, and so he continued. "I haven't been alone since before my previous school, and I would like to have some people in this new life of mine to share dinner with." Teru looked like he wanted to jump on the offer right away but knew his place, and so he turned to Kenji with puppy dog eyes. Kenji, who as it turned out was not immune to such eyes, quickly folded and agreed to the offer, as it was technically allowed in the job description; do whatever possible to please VIP guest. The three nodded in unison and Harry clapped in delight, already pulling out the necessary items for dinner.

Kenji and Koichi watched Harry start the oven and stove before moving into the main room, turning on the tv. Teru, however, sat down on one of the kitchen counters and watched as Harry moved swiftly around the room, pulling out what he needed. He watched as Harry mixed together different concoctions and brought out meat to be sliced and grilled in the oven, all with a content smile on his face. Finally, after a while he had to ask, "Why do you like cooking so much?"

Harry looked over his shoulder from where he was cooking to look at Teru, and answered. "Well, as a kid I was the one to cook for my relatives who I lived with. At first, I hated it, because it was just another thing that I had to do for them and I knew that they made me do it because I hated it, but after a while I realized that if I enjoyed it, then I would beat them", Harry explained as he mixed something in a bubbling pot. "So I started trying out new things and experimenting with different dishes, figuring out what went well together and what didn't. It was always an adventure and I made it fun in my own way."

Teru jumped off the counter and moved in closer to Harry, who had his back turned. "So what are you making for us now?" he asked, stretching his arms on either side of Harry.

"I have some steak grilling, sauce in the pan, rice in the pot, and I'm about to cook some seasoned vegetables over here", Harry answered, not bothered by the closeness. He poured the chopped vegetables in a frying pan with some seasoning, and reached for the oil.

Teru leaned in closer, trapping Harry in between him and the stove. "It smells _delicious_", he spoke quietly in Harry's ear, laughing slightly. Harry poured in the oil.

"OWWWWW! Ouch, ouch", Teru yelled, backing up as some hot oil splashed on him. Harry turned around with wide, apologetic eyes and watched as Teru flailed around waving his burnt finger. Harry quickly caught it in his hand, utilizing his seeker skills, and put the finger in his mouth, sucking on it lightly. Teru immediately quieted and watched Harry with his own wide eyes and mouth open. Harry promptly pulled the finger out and started blowing on it, trying to cool it manually as he pulled Teru to the sink and turned on the cold water.

"I'm so sorry. I knew you were watching me cook closely, but I didn't realize that you were close enough to get burnt. Please forgive me", Harry said, shoving the red finger under the cold water. Teru sweat dropped slightly. He liked teasing the younger boy and it made him amused to find Harry didn't understand the difference between a socially acceptable complement and a sensual come on, but if the boy didn't even realize that he was close to Harry to watch and feel _him_ and not the food, then Teru knew that he had a lot to teach Harry if he were to ever survive the real world.

"No, it's ok Harry-sama. It was my fault", Teru said, turning the cold water off when it could do no more.

"Teru, stop bothering Potter-sama, and come in here. He'll be able to work faster without you being a constant nuisance", Kenji's voice said from the other room. Koichi just grunted in agreement.

Teru sent a remorseful look to Harry before leaving through the dining area. Harry finished only a small while later and placed everything on the perfectly set table. The three older men came in to the dining area and thanked Harry once again for the food that he had offered to make. The food ended up being delicious, just as Teru had predicted. It was all expertly cooked and there was little talk during dinner because mouths were too busy enjoying the meal.

As the dinner plates were set in the sink and dessert in the form of ice cream made its way to the table, Kenji finally spoke up. "Potter-sama, if you don't mind me asking, why did you come to Japan?"

"I needed to get away from my old life. People constantly wanted things from me that I couldn't give, but wished I could, and I just ended up feeling guilty and apprehensive all the time. They wanted my time, my privacy, my money, my name, my fame, my life, and in the end I just had to get away", Harry answered honestly as he scooped some of the creamy treat into different bowls. "I never had time for myself and I was always being controlled by someone, so when I found out about my parents' business, I decided that I should get away to somewhere that I could learn a lot about technology and business. Tokyo just ended up being the place that I needed."

The three men sat in thought until Koichi asked quietly, "So, you never knew about your parents' fortune growing up?" He paused for a moment, contemplating, before adding, "So, you're not some snotty nosed rich kid who thinks they are better than everyone else?"

Harry laughed wryly. "No, though I appreciate your openness with your questions. People have never really been open with me before. My relatives never wanted me to find out about my money, hoping that they would somehow be able to get it themselves. My mother had an older sister who should have been the heiress but who did something to lose her place at the inheritor. I never found out what my aunt did, but I assume it must have been something that really upset my grandparents. No, I never knew about my fortune completely, and instead I grew up with a jealous and bitter aunt." Harry was quiet for a minute. "I suppose my…childhood…was all for the best in the end. I don't think I would be able to stand myself if I grew up to be one of those snotty, stuck up heirs we have both heard about."

Koichi nodded in understanding to Harry. He was a quiet person because usually he was so critical, and in his line of work it was better to keep his mouth shut than upset his high-paying client. This boy however, seemed to enjoy the honesty in people and never wanted to be kept in the dark about anything, even a person's thoughts or views. He respected that and liked that the boy had learned certain morals in life before learning of his inheritance. He wondered briefly how the boy would react if he saw Koichi in one of his moods.

The three men thanked Harry one more time before leaving for the night. When the three were gone, Harry cleaned the dishes and set the in a rack to dry. He went through the main room and into his office area and straight over to his laptop. Immediately, he turned it on and went to his email to see if anyone had written back there. There was no email from Remus or Sirius, which could either mean they hadn't gotten it yet or they didn't know how to work the computer, but Harry hadn't expected them to have written yet. However, there was an email from Hermione.

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm glad you got there safe, and I am extremely glad that the driver we picked out was good. Makoto did come with a lot of complements and I thought he would do well for you. I'm also glad that he offered to teach you how to protect yourself as a muggle- we don't want you to give yourself or your magical ability away if you ever need to defend yourself. I think I read somewhere that some forms of martial arts incorporate magic, but it was probably in one of those many light reading books you and Ron loved to drag me away from. I miss him._

_As for your entrance test, you should be glad how much we taught each other and not offended. I think I taught you the theory well; just like you would teach me the practical part well. We're a good team. I hope you got in and already had your first day, that would mean all our hard work paid off. You have me anxious to hear your results, but at the same time I'm sure you did well._

_On to more serious business, if you pardon the pun. It seems your idea that you would have a few days to settle in was wrong. Dumbledore is already in mad search for you, and is taking this more serious than we had anticipated. The worst part about all of this is that the headquarters is at Sirius' family house. I mostly think that he did that so that he could personally check if Sirius is hiding you and also give Sirius a bad time so that he'll give any information of you away just to get away from the house. He's gotten some of his minions, as you like to call them, looking out for you already. Apparently, the group is called The Order of the Phoenix, which was created for the first war- your parents were in it. However, since the group has always had such grave importance, a lot of the members think that something crucial has occurred. I half suspect that Dumbledore is telling them that you were kidnapped._

_Sirius has gone half crazy with dread that you really are in some danger and half crazy with anger that Dumbledore isn't telling him anything. Remus seems to be the only person calming him down at this point, but even Remus is worried. I think the only reason Remus is out there searching for you is so that he can tell Sirius that your ok. Sirius, of course, is not allowed to participate, which Snape loves to rub in his face. I know that man is my better, but sometimes he makes me so infuriated. He's not helping the Sirius situation at all. Sirius is about to run charging out in the street to find you himself just to prove that he really is worried about you, and not uncaring like Snape is implying. As far as I know, though, neither one have reacted to your owl. I think Remus may be suspicious though. I suspect that you'll be hearing from them soon._

_As for me, I have been moved to headquarters along with the Weasley's, under the claim that it is for my protection from any kidnappers or errant Death Eaters. Of course, we really are just alleged to have helped you, but we all have come sparkling clean under interrogation. We are however, being followed, again for our safety. I went to a mall today just so that I could sneak out of the dressing room to get to an internet café quickly. I hate shopping and malls. If I go too much this will start to look suspicious. I have half a mind to just find some way to bring a computer back to headquarters and figure out a way to use it surrounded by magic. _

_As for everyone else, they seem to be good, bar the whole freaking out about missing Harry thing. Everyone is safe, so this mad search seems to be good for something. The twins have suddenly opened up a small, temporary joke shop near Diagon Alley, though no one knows where they got the money to do so. They are the only Weasley's still in Hogwarts who are not living at headquarters. I'll probably start sending out those fake news articles for the States and Germany soon; maybe that will get them off your back. Best of luck! _

_Love, Hermione_

Harry sighed as he finished reading it. He didn't realize Dumbledore was that adamant to rule over his life, though he was sure that the older gentleman only had the best intentions for Harry. He had no reason to think otherwise. It did frighten him a little that Dumbledore was already in search for him. Harry had known what would happen if he disappeared, but the reality of it was setting in, and he found himself not wanting to leave this relatively peaceful life. He wrote a quick note back.

_Hey Hermione,_

_First things first, I did get into Ouran so the plan is going accordingly as of right now. I'm a little behind in my history and literature, but I suppose that is to be expected. I'll just have to work a little harder to keep my grades up. So, there's no need to worry about me and the entrance exam; everything is set. And I am thankful for everything that my very own Professor Granger taught me- you taught me so well. wipes away tear I already have some friends, including this girl Haruhi that I think you would like. She is very similar to you in many ways. And as for finding a hot boyfriend, I have found myself surrounded by six extremely handsome guys who like to call themselves the Host Club. _

_As for everything else that is occurring, this is bad news indeed. I think sending out some of the news articles is a good idea at this time. It's bound to get out sometime that I'm in Tokyo and when that occurs I'd rather have the Order thinking someone cried wolf than the alternative. Try to calm Remus and Sirius is possible, and maybe start giving Remus hints to look up the email address. You're clever, I'm sure you'll think of something. Oh! And do something to sabotage Snape. He's pissing me off even when I'm half way around the world. _

_Getting off clean under interrogation, that's my girl Hermione! You brilliant little spy. You're probably basking in your wickedness right now. As for the mall, I am entirely sorry, but if you end up inventing a way to bring technology and magic together, I'll pay you loads to start a business with me focused around that. And the twins- I have no idea where they got that money. Hope you're doing well!_

_Love, Harry_

Harry finished typing up everything and quickly checked the stocks for his mother's business. He was planning to start viewing some web conferences and even participating in some. His father's company and representation in the government, however, could not be viewed on the internet, but Harry was expecting an owl any day to appear regarding them. Think of owls, he briefly wondered when Hedwig would show up. Her flight would take a little longer than his did since she had wanted to fly to Japan herself. Before pulling out his homework and starting his problems, Harry quickly jotted down two words near the computer on a small pad of paper- Mariko, Magambo.

The next day Harry woke up early for school once again. He grabbed everything that he needed for the day, then went into the kitchen to pick up what he would need for his date with Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai. He laughed as he thought about what Hermione would say if she knew he was technically dating the entire Host Club. He called up Makoto and was off to school in only a few minutes.

Honey couldn't help but bounce slightly in his chair in excitement as the end of the day got closer and closer. He had not seen Harry all day since he had eaten with Haruhi again for lunch, and Honey could not wait to talk with the new student. The younger boy looked like he was very fun and nice. He briefly wondered if the boy would like Usa-chan. He looked down to the bunny in his lap that was bouncing as much as he was. Usa-chan must also be excited.

"Takeshi-kun", Honey whispered in his little voice. "Aren't you excited to meet Hari-chan today? He must be very nice if he's friends with Haruhi so fast."

"Aa", was the answer, and that was apparently all Honey needed because he started a cute rant about Harry and all that he was planning on talking about with the other boy. The class ended, signaling the end of the day, and still Honey went on, with Mori interjecting nods every now and then. The two made their way to the third music room and entered to see the other hosts already setting up.

"And Hari-chan is very cute too. Just like our Haru-chan. He has very pretty eyes", Honey said as he danced about. Mori stopped suddenly, shooting his smaller companion a questioning look, before just as quickly starting again and following Honey. When the designations started appearing, Honey was slightly disappointed to find that Harry was not there yet. Even though Harry's time was later, Honey was hoping to at least see the boy early on. He sighed, but started with his first designations with a cheerful face.

As his and Mori's last designation before Harry ended happily, but Honey had still yet to see the younger boy appear. He was a little bummed and Mori could tell. "Mitsukuni, what is wrong?" He asked the smaller boy, bothered that Honey was upset.

"I haven't seen Hari-chan all day. You don't think he forgot about us, do you?" Honey asked, with wide tearful eyes.

"No", Mori replied, placing a comforting hand on the top of the blonde's head.

"You're right. Usa-chan and I should relax. Usa-chan can drink his tea and I can eat my…" Honey fell silent, eyes wide, and mouth watering slightly. There was a heavenly aroma making its way around the room. "CAKE!"

Harry slowly made his way into the Third Music Room, trying not to drop the layered cake he had just finished making. The loud shout from Honey had made his eyes venture from the cake up toward the rest of the room, where everyone was staring at him. He smiled lightly to the room, before making his way over to where an extremely happy Honey and straight-faced Mori were waiting.

"Hello, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai. Please forgive my lateness, I was having a little difficulty making my way from the First Floor kitchen up to here", Harry explained, as he set the cake on the table. Truthfully, he had used a feather-light charm and a levitation charm most of the way, but ended up having to carry it the rest of the way when he passed a group of other students. "I heard you liked cake, Honey-sempai, but I wasn't sure what kinds you liked, so I decided on mixing a few. The bottom layer is a red-velvet cake, the top layer is my own creation of a white-chocolate caramel cake, and on top is a chocolate fairy cake", Harry said, pointing to each layer.

"A cupcake is a fairy cake?" Honey asked excitedly, reaching for the top.

Harry paused for a second. "Yes, that's what we called it in England- a fairy cake or a butterfly cake." The former name actually described the truth; that the small cakes were first made by fairies, not that Harry was going to say anything.

Honey, already finishing the cupcake on the top, held out his hand. "Will you kiss mine too, like you did to Haru-chan?" Harry looked confused for a moment, before he realized why Honey would ask. The Host Club all thought that Harry didn't know that Haruhi was a girl, and would think that he kissed boy's hands too. He laughed a little to himself, but grabbed Honey's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it then placed another kiss on Honey's forehead. Honey smiled in joy. "Takeshi too!" Honey said. Harry looked at the stoic boy whose eyes had widened slightly, but leaned forward and kissed him on the head too. Mori gently touched his forehead, where Harry has kissed, when Harry leaned away, but said nothing. Three voices in unison yelled out "traitors" in the background, but no one really was listening.

Harry looked around at the other people in the room. It seemed that his kisses had brought the attention of the others once again as it had the previous day. He looked back at the other two boys in front of him and handed Mori a small bag. "This is a gift for you as well, Mori-sempai. I have heard what you care for most in the world as well. You can open it later if you want", Harry said as he sat down. The other boy nodded in thanks and set the bag next to him.

"Why the presents, Hari-chan?" Honey asked, as he started digging into the top layer of the cake.

"Well, when visiting a person's family and home for the first time, it is usually respectful to bring a gift. I felt like the Host Club was a family of sorts and this would be your home, so I decided to give a present to everyone", Harry explained to the apparently suddenly ravenous boy. "Besides, I've already won Haruhi over, now I have to work on the rest of the infamous Host Club."

A handsome blonde unexpectedly popped out of no where. "Do you really think that we are a family? I think so as well!" Tamaki said loudly and excitedly. Before Harry could respond, the twins grabbed Tamaki by the arms and dragged him away with warning that Harry was starting to corrupt him and that he had to be quarantined. He was thrown into a cage with a young boy.

Harry looked questioningly at the two in the cage, then over to his two hosts. "What's with the boy?"

"Oh, that's Shiro-chan. He's Tamaki-kun's new apprentice. He wasn't being very nice, so he's stuck in quarantine. Tamaki-kun found out that commoners put their kids in something called 'time out' when they are bad. They put them away and ignore them so that the kids will calm down", Honey clarified.

Harry stared at him in remote horrification. It sounded like what the Dursely's had done- thrown him into the cupboard closet and ignored him, excusing it as 'time out'. He stood up and went over to the cage, opening it. He helped the Shiro and Tamaki out of the cage despite the twins' protests. He turned to Tamaki and held the younger boy behind him slightly. "You dumbass, you don't throw a person into a cage and call that time out. Time out is for toddlers and small children, and you put them in a chair, not an enclosure like an animal."

Shiro got his own voice and stepped forward angrily. "Yeah. And I'm running out of time. Teach me how to make women happy! You are a genius right, king? If you don't want to teach me seriously, then forget it!" The boy pushed himself away from Harry and ran out of the room.

Harry and Tamaki watched him run out, Harry thoughtfully and Tamaki in grief. "He said there's no time", Harry murmured, before heading back to the table. Tamaki on the other hand looked like he had an epiphany.

Harry sat back down with the two oldest hosts. "Sorry about that. I have some problems with time outs." Harry shook his head, trying to get away from his dark thoughts. "Anyways, so you two are the oldest in this group. How did you end up joining this group?" Harry asked.

"Tamaki-kun moved here and he found us all. We each changed in our own ways when joining. Like you said; we are something of a family", Honey answered. Mori nodded his head in agreement. "What about your family, Harry?"

Harry looked away in thought. "My parents both died when I was very young, and I never got along with any of my relatives. But, I have family like the Host club has family. My friends and loved ones are family to me. I have a godfather, Sirius, and an uncle of sorts, Remus. Then my best friend, Hermione, who is my sister, and Fred, George, Neville, and Luna. They are my family." Honey's eyes were filled to the brim with tears and he jumped across the table to hug Harry. Harry, who was somewhat starved for touches and affection, was comforted by the gesture and held the other boy lightly, listening to his apologies with a small smile. "It's ok, Honey-sempai. It was when I was young, and although I miss them a lot and love them, I know that they would want me to be happy." Harry looked to Mori, whose own expression was slightly sorrowful. Harry turned Honey around on his lap and gave him a plate of cake. "Here you go- it'll make you feel better."

Mori, curious, asked quietly, "How long ago did it happen?"

"I was one, so it 13 years ago", Harry answered truthfully.

Mori and Honey both stopped and looked at Harry in shock. "You're only 14?!" Honey asked shocked, looking over his shoulder at Harry.

"Yes. I'm turning 15 next month. England starts their school year after summer vacation and ends in the spring, so I would have started this school year later in the summer. Since I have all my credits from before high school, I got to start at Ouran at a younger age. I'm most likely the youngest in my class" Harry explained to the two.

Honey stared at Harry wide-eyed. "You must be very smart."

Harry laughed a little and shook his head. "Far from it, I'm afraid. Above normal, maybe, but no genius. Haruhi is certainly smarter than I am."

"Who are you living with now, in Japan?" Honey asked Harry, interested.

"No one. I'm by myself. My relatives are in England still, as is my godfather. Hermione is the only one who really knows where I am, and she's trying to keep it that way for right now", Harry said to the two. At their incredulous looks he continued, "I kind of left England without notice. I'm basically MIA to everyone over there."

Honey looked like he was about to say something more but was swept off of Harry rapidly by a blonde flash. "Honey-sempai, we need your help", Tamaki said, the twins nodding in the background. "We have a top secret mission for you and Haruhi. We must figure out what is going on with my little apprentice. You and Haruhi are to go undercover into the middle school. We must start our planning!"

Harry, listening, shook his head and stood up. "Thanks for the tea and conversation, but I think this is my cue to run." He grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." The Host Club all waved to him as he disappeared before forming a huddle in the middle of the room to discuss the plan. The only two who had not joined were Kyoya and Mori, both of whom were looking at the present that Harry had given to Mori previously. In Mori's hand were a bunny watch and a small electronic device. On the device was a note to Mori saying,

_Honey and his safety is the thing you care for the most, and so I believe this will come of help. The watch is for Honey. It monitors his heart rate, temperature, and blood pressure, and has a GPS locator on it. The device will warn you whenever anything becomes too high and will constantly track Honey's location. It's a new product from Avant-garde and not yet out on the market, so keep it safe._

_Harry_

Mori smiled to himself. Like his smaller cousin, he was beginning to like Harry as well. Kyoya, who had been watching Mori open the present, felt a tinge of jealousy and curiosity at the present, and excitement of what his own meeting with Harry would bring.

AN: Sorry it took so long, but this is most likely how long it's going to start taking me. My first week and a half back at school has already been stressful, but this is definitely a calming out source. The two coffee brands are real, though I don't think the Cola-cola one actually has the same logo, and the club that Makoto met Mariko in is real as well. Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm still here and I'm still alive. I'm sorry this next chapter is taking so long. I have been working on it, never fear, but I hated it each time I write it. I have written it and deleted it multiple times now. I would rather take my time and have a great chapter than one that I just threw out there to get it out. Please bear with me, and I promise this next chapter will be great.

For all the reviews I got, thank you so much. They are all so positive and have polite critiques to help me with my writing. Thank you so much!

~Kit~


End file.
